The present invention relates to automated mass screening for visual dysfunctions in children and, more particularly, to a system utilizing computer software in an interactive video game format to facilitate the testing and collection of data for the mass screening of pre-literate or school-age children for visual dysfunctions.
Typically, vision screening of children is performed manually, using some type of matching game. This method requires trained personnel to administer the screening. The requirement for trained personnel creates a logistical barrier for mass screening. Furthermore, the lack of standardization among different screeners raises concern over accuracy and consistency.
Recently, photographing the eye""s red reflex has been proposed as an alternative way of evaluating for vision problems in children. In theory, photoscreening allows testing of very young or developmentally impaired children who could not otherwise cooperate with manual screening techniques. While intriguing, photoscreening does not check the child""s vision. Photoscreening can only check for certain eye conditions which may impair vision. In addition, photoscreening requires specialized equipment and training. These limitations make photoscreening less desirable for use with children old enough to read an eye chart. Furthermore, interpretation on site of results for delivery at the test location is often not accurate. Offsite, professional interpretation improves accuracy but delays result and makes coordinating medical referrals difficult.
The third method to check a child""s vision and screen for visual dysfunction such as amblyopia is a professional examination in an eye doctor""s office. Although a full examination has the potential to be the most thorough method of screening for eye problems, it is not performed in the schools. Even if every child could visit an eye doctor""s office, the costs would be overwhelming. Furthermore, not all eye doctors are trained the same. The lack of a standardized child""s eye examination makes even this most expensive proposition subject to accuracy and reliability concerns. It also presents the possibility of over-prescription of eye services.
Leading experts in children""s vision all agree that early vision screening is important. While manual screening, photoscreenings, and full eye examinations all have a role to play in detecting visual dysfunction in children, it is obvious we are not screening enough children with the current systems.
The present invention incorporates a method for collecting information for inclusion in a student database. The information is collected in a standardized format with standardized data consistent with the system""s statistical requirements. This student database includes related information about individuals whose test data is to be collected. This information will include data pertaining to the student""s background, such as medical history as well as information relating to test location, school location, and other data that is of statistical interest for the evaluation of the collected data, and will include test data for epidemiological analysis.
The collected student database background information is incorporated in a reporting environment wherein a software program in combination with a conventional PC is used to engage the child in a familiar video game format. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a computer system, regardless of the operating system that it uses or its source of design or manufacture, having a data input means such as a keyboard and including a monitor having a screen for displaying alphanumeric and graphic images. While the faster and more advanced systems may be desirable, the present method is intended to be used with conventional computer systems that are generally available in most schools and are therefore not required to have an unusually fast processing speed or large random memories. The child""s natural desire to play games encourages and insures the child""s participation. During the course of game play, the software automatically assesses for visual acuity, stereopsis, binocularity, eye alignment, and if appropriate color vision. In the embodiment chosen for illustration, a race car video game is selected to provide the testing motif to maximize the child""s interest and participation. The particular game chosen to encourage the child""s cooperation may vary; however, it is important that the game be standardized so that the same presentation is provided to all of the students and that variations in the test results do not result from the chosen game. It is important to note that no formalized training should be required of the administrator or proctor to administer the test. It is critical that the test be essentially an exclusive dialog between the child under test and the testing system. The proctor must not intervene, coach, give directions, or assist the child under test in any manner once the test is begun. The method of the present invention eliminates variations in the training of proctors and provides a system wherein the test may be administered by anyone, even with the most rudimentary of computer skills. The need to train large number of volunteers to perform vision screening is therefore unnecessary. The simplified logistics of vision screening with this method allow children to be tested at any time of any day and previously disrupting influences, such as school absences or late-year transfers, will not affect the test results nor will it result in a missed screening.
The method of the present invention provides a test that is completely standardized from child to child independent of when or where it is performed and permits automated standardized nationwide testing and collection of data to permit analysis and evaluation. Primarily in the form of software, it is easy to disseminate using computer technology widely available at schools throughout the United States and elsewhere. Testing paradigms are based on accepted vision assessment protocols to ensure accuracy.
The motor skills required by the child being tested are within the capabilities of most 3 year olds and certainly within the capabilities of four year olds and up. Motor responses are monitored during game play and test presentations are dynamically adjusted by the software to eliminate inattention or motor skill difficulties as sources of inaccuracy. An additional element of the computerized method of the present invention is the provision for the storage and collation of data locally and in a remote centralized database. This is the only method that can automatically track the success of vision screening programs. Customized reporting is provided for epidemiological studies and can be tailored to virtually any specific request.